


Three Little Words

by Heavenly_Bodies



Series: 3 Little Words [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Bodies/pseuds/Heavenly_Bodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin finally tells Arthur the words he’s been longing to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Words

The words flew by in rapid succession as sharp and quick as the most skilled archer’s fire; delivering a different kind of painful sting. Their normal banter being replaced by sharp, poisoned darts of anger and betrayal. Every volley matched and returned; the quiet laughter and friendship momentarily broken with new revelations and hurt feelings. A shared trust both feared, though neither wanted destroyed by the utterance of three little words. Three words that held such meaning, three words that meant so much more than their mere definitions, three words that would forever change their world. With three words, “I am magic,” everything turned upside down.


End file.
